lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Norrendir
'''Norrendir '''is the northernmost continent of the world. It is a temperate continent save for its northernmost edges, which are permanently snow-laden. Terrain and Climate Being the northernmost continent, Norrendir is significantly cooler than most other lands. The region of Alpenland is generally temperate, with confierous forests and rich soil. Due to lack of human settlement (though that is slowly changing), Norrendir is still very wild. Woodland areas are plentiful and creatures of almost any species currently outnumber men. The Alpenland region and the unsettled southeast region experience warm summers and moderate winters. The northern climates, such as the Ronden Mountains, are covered in snow and thick glaciers throughout the year. Temperatures are always near freezing. It takes a hardy soul to survive in those regions, and those without winter survival training are unlikely to last for very long. The mountains are treacherous and difficult to pass, but there is an ancient 'road' that runs through the majority of the range at lower altitudes. This makes travel significantly easier during years without heavy snowfall. History Creation Norrendir, being in the eastern hemisphere, would have been within the ancient realm of Diel. Being the god of order, Diel's influence over the land would have promised wisdom and prosperity to any people who would have lived on the continent. After the divine war between Diel and Lazu, the latter god slowly corrupted sections of Norrendir. One such region would become The Eagle's Talons, and it would plague later inhabitants. Recently, it was discovered that Norrendir was the likely home of the twin goddesses of war - Svetlanna and Catia. They are thought to be dead, missing, or banished. No one has seen or heard from the goddesses in recent times. The Lost Civilization When settlers from Verden reached Norrendir in the year 4 ADW, they discovered ancient relics and ruins scattered throughout Norrendir. Most relics were powerful enchanted weapons. Scholars were unable to determine their exact age, but agree that they are at least several centuries old. Such weapons would include a heavy shield and a warhammer, both of which were utilized in the Third Domain War. The weapons indicate that the civilization that crafted them had knowledge of both science and magic. While the ruins include statues of great warriors and show advanced thinking, there is no evidence of any writing system. This prevents scholars from truly learning about whatever culture was responsible for their creation. Limited contact with Virrat and Vildmark has not revealed any clues about Norrendir's "lost" civilization. It is possible that these were the people of Svetlanna and Catia, and they faded along with their goddesses in some ancient conflict. Cultists from Komitaa People from Komitaa began to violently worship Lazu and were exiled from their communities. They arrived in Norrendir some time ago and migrated to the Eagle's Talons - the greatest concentration of Lazu's power. Once there, they ceased to age and became foul villains. Not unlike the people of The Labyrinth in the west. Without anyone to war against, however, the cultists of Norrendir were soft and preyed only upon passers-by. Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear and Leo Crimson defeated the majority of the cultists when they became lost on Norrendir. The rest of the cult was wiped out by Lazu himself in order to 'keep things quiet.' Re-Settlement Colonists from Verden arrived in the year 4 ADW and quickly established various cities along Norrendir's temperate coastline. Such cities included Baumstadt, Teyrnon, and Port Almirante. When the domains and nations of Verden were destroyed by Lazu in the Battle of Olimandias, these colonies became independent. Currently, Norrendir is dominated by the nation of Alpenland, which rose up from the Baumstadt colony. The Amalthea Confederation can be found in the northwest islands, and the island of Rhonos has been populated by former Ikana Canyon colonists. Locations *Alpenland *Rhonos *The Amalthea Confederation *The Eagle's Talons Category:Geography: Continents